Dreams
by Mrs.ZeroKiryu
Summary: Nora has been having dreams, dreams in which she thinks are just a figment of an overactive imagination, but it seems that she is very mistaken, very mistaken indeed...
1. The Dream

A/N: I hope you like my first "Hush, Hush" Fanfiction! I enjoyed writing the first chapter!

I accept all review, even the hate, because even in hateful words, I can pick up things that may help to make my writing better, so hate is accepted, but helpful is much better than hate.. :)!

Summary: Nora has been having dreams, dreams in which she thinks are just a figment of an overactive imagination, but it seems that she is very mistaken, very mistaken indeed...

_

* * *

_

_Patch caressed me, holding me against his toned chest, his strong arms were placed just below my shoulder blades, my head was buried in his chest, so I could inhale his delicious scent , He was gently nibbling my neck, but that wasn't enough, as I got a sudden urge to feel his lips against my own and I was very grateful that I could, I was never really the jealous type, but Patch with Marcie just killed me, Patch looked down at me, _"I know how you feel, Angel" _he said into my mind, I tilted my head up, to see that he was looking at me, he smiled and leaned down to kiss me, I moaned at the contact of our lips, he seemed to hear it, and smiled against my lips as I knotted my hands in his hair, his arms moved down my back to rest at the small of it, I parted my lips slightly, he accepted my invite and slid his tongue into my mouth, our tongues wrestled and he groaned, and pressed himself closer to me, I gasped when I felt his erection against my hip, I rubbed my own hips against his, and he groaned again, louder this time, "Nora, why are you doing this to me? You're too hot to handle, and I can't take it," he said in a breathy voice, _

_ "I want you, right now, .You," I gasped back, "Please, take me," _

_ "Angel, yes, I need you too," Patch breathed, as my hand tugged at the bottom of his shirt, he assisted me and pulled the rest of his shirt off, he fingered the seam of my shirt, and began to pull it off me, I raised my arms to make it easier for him to take it off. _

_I easily unzipped his jeans and helped him shimmy them off, as his did the same, in moments, we were both in just our undergarments, his eyes popped out of his head when he saw the lacy bra I bought with Vee, and then closed his jaw and popped his eyes back in his head just as quick and got serious again, he sent me a questioning glance, asking if I still wanted to, I shook my head vigorously, I mentally slapped myself as Patch gave a small chuckle as he reached back to undo my bra clasp, my bra fell down in a lacy bundle as Patch glanced at my breasts, he smiled, and like any man would, immediately reached for my mounds, and tweaked my nipples, he looked up at me as I moaned in ecstasy, he brought his mouth to my right nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking, while tweaking the left one, he stopped sucking and went to do the same to the left one, he did this all while looking at me, his gaze loving and lust filled, he brought his mouth away and glanced down at my matching panties that I went back for, he smiled as he saw the big wet spot on them, and I blushed, he stood back up and took my lips in a kiss, he pulled away as he fingered the elastic of my panties, and pulled down, while kneeling down, he smiled as he slipped a finger inside me, and then thrusted it in and out, I moaned as my eyes rolled back in my head, he slipped another finger in, and then pulled both out, he brought his mouth to my wetness and then to my surprize suck out his tongue to eat me out, licking furiously, his mouth found my clitoris, and then sucked on it, I felt my insides warm and tighten, I feel myself release and Patch licks all the juices off my legs, he stands up, licking his lips, and then says, "Time to Wake Up Nora…."_

I gasp, jolted by my mother's voice, "Mom! When did you get home?" I say, trying to regulate my heart, and distract her from the sweat that lined my forehead,

"Late last night, or should I say early this morning," She said smiling, "How was your date with Patch last night, sweetie?" My mother still didn't really like Patch, but she tolerated him for me, I smiled, feeling a sudden warmth in my cheeks as memories of my very realistic dream came back to me, I really hoped my mother didn't notice it. She sighed, and then got up off my bed and began to walk out of my bedroom, "Get ready for school, sweetheart, I can see you're not very talkative this morning," My mother says over her shoulder, and then exits my room, closing the door after her.

Oh right, first day of school, no more late nights with Patch, no more making out at the Delphic Fair, no more late night talks with Vee, I roll out of bed and into the bathroom, and try to tame the wild beast that I once called my hair, and then strip out of my Pyjamas and change into a new pair of underwear, I grab my book bag, eat breakfast and make small talk with my mom, and then leave for school, hoping that Patch doesn't dig into my mind and read my thoughts and discover the dirty dream I had, and also hoping that both Vee and Patch don't see the blush that would appear when they asked me how the rest of my night was after my date with Patch, and after my phone call with Vee.

I hop in my Volkswagen Convertible, and go to face the possible situations that play over and over in my mind, Vee asking what was up and me spilling out all the details, and Vee prancing around, saying "Nora is dirty-minded! Nora is dirty-minded!" or Patch looking into my thought to see what was wrong, and him getting the thought that pulling me into the Janitors closet and fulfilling my dreams, would make the situation better, -I wouldn't mind of course, but there is always a nosey person who would hear the moans and snoop- or I would remember the dream in the middle of class as Patch drapes his arm on the back of my chair, and have an orgasm… I sigh, praying to god that none of the above happens…

I drive to school, listening to the Coldwater weather reports, fog and rain, of course, what a perfect way to start school! I turn the volume down, disgusted with what I am hearing, and drive the rest of the way in silence. I could have gotten a ride with Patch, but I told him that I wanted to show-off my new car, and he agreed that it was very show-offish, and he would do the same, so we promised that we would meet as soon as we got to school, that is if Vee doesn't get to me first... I pulled into a parking place and walked towards the glass school doors, I smelled the air, of course it smelled like rain... when didn't it? I heard a grumbling behind me, I turned to see my blond best friend walking a ways away from me,

"Would ya hold up? Seriously... Why do you get all the luck with guys? Ah! I know, it's gotta be the legs, either that, or the ass." Vee says, her voice full of anger. I laugh, and spot Patch just beside the door walking toward Vee and I, he has a fake frown on his face,

"Why do you always get to Nora first?" He asks Vee, she shrugs, and then says,

"Ho's before Bro's, thats just how it is..." Vee says, a smile on her face as she drapes her arm around my shoulders, "Hey! Nora! We could make our own Lesbian porno! 'Ho's Before Bro's!'" Patch laughs, and then looks at me and whispers, _I'd watch that, Angel, just for you though. I'd rather not see Vee naked... _into my mind, I blush, and the memories of my dream flood back to me, and I duck, trying to hide my face, and then look at Patch, he seems genuinely interested in Vee's incoherent boy troubles, I struggle to think about anything but sex, cats! Dead cats! Bunnies! Dead Bunnies! I finally get thinking about Roadkill, when the bell rings, Vee and I shriek as Patch saunters into the building, worry-free, Vee growls at Patch,

"How can you Dilly-Dally so much!" Patch looks at her and smiles,

"Vee, its the first day, they start class late, remember? Because of the newbies?" Patch says, in his deep velvety voice, Vee sighs and then nods, and then looks at me,

"Why the hell are you so quiet today?" I smile, and then say

"Didn't get much sleep last night, just tired is all." And then I wipe my eyes for effect, Patch eyes me, and then says _Right, too busy thinking of me? I have the same troubles every night. _Into my mind, I blush, he doesn't know how right he is...

* * *

END CHAPTER 1! Sorry for the shortness! I was rushed, I promise next chapter will be longer!

~*SaKurra*~


	2. I know where this goes

OMG! Betcha thought I would never update this, eh? eh? I kind like this chapter! Sowwie guys!

* * *

Patch looked at me oddly. "Something the matter, angel? You're blushing redder than a beet." I gasp and look into his black eyes.

"No, Patch, of course not… It's just my time of the month…" I said, nibbling my bottom lip and stroking my arm. Patch snaked his arm from the back of my chair and hooked his finger under my chair and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and breathed out, and then in, and then out, _atta girl Nora… Don't think about the dream… think about dead animals… _He pulled me close and whispered into my ear,

"That doesn't matter… Why are you sitting so far away from me? It's making me feel lonely…" His warm peppermint smelling breath washed over the side of my face and my eyes closed. _Shit! Not the dream… Not the dream… Great… I'm thinking about the dream… _Patch put his hand on my knee. "I don't like when you keep things hidden from me…"

"Patch, really now, it's nothing!" I said, assuring him. "Babe. Don't do this here. Of all the places.. Not school… It's like we're having sex… And it's freaking biology!" My face turned deep red and I looked around, realizing how loud I had said that. Patch's stare burned into the side of my face, along with everyone else's. Coach McConaughy turned to look at me his face and eyes showing intense anger.

"Nora! Patch! To the office!"

I swallowed and took my books from the table, pushing in the metal stool, Vee looked at me and smirked, I glared at her and turned away from all of my class, with Patch following behind me, I gave a small farewell wave to all of them and exited the room. Patch stopped me.

"Way to go, angel! You got us kicked out from saying "sex"! I wish I could have accomplished something like that!" he said reaching down to peck my lips. I pushed him away after he succeeded and turned away,

"It's not funny, Patch. Everyone in there is going to think we're already doing _it_!" Patch chuckled and looked at me.

"Angel, little bit of a statistic. Most people our age _are _doing _it_"

"I know! But I don't want to be called trash!"

"You wouldn't be called _trash… _You are too good for that. They all have respect for those who go all the way. Annnnd…. You are amazing. They all have enough respect for you already…" He said with a smile, "Now, do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a burger? The bell was going to ring in… Wait for it…" _rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _"There… Now let's go!" he said grabbing my hand. Running to my car. I looked at him.

"Why not your's?"

"Meh… I'll get it later." He said with a smile. Before unlocking my car with the keys he mysteriously snatched, we drove in silence to the little burger joint, Patch told me to wait as we sauntered up to the window and ordered two burgers. And one extra large milkshake, he returned with a smirk.

"Figured we could share this." I shook my head and laughed silently at him. I peeked at my watch as we ate. How the hell was it already almost 5:30? Oh right, before we ate we had that amazing makeout session… Ah… That would do it to a person I suppose. He looked at me, and handed me the milkshake, I took one sip and smiled. Strawberry chocolate twist. My favourite.

After about a half hour later we drove to my house and made out for a bit in my little car, I somehow ended up on his lap. And his hands somehow ended up under my shirt. As his tongue playfully wrestled with mine. I finally pulled away for air and looked at my dim house. Right… My mom was away for the week, and Dorothea was off. I had the house to myself… Patch seemed to know this, because he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I know a way to make this more comfortable."

"Oh… Hm… Did you somehow make my mom and housekeeper disappear?" I said with a soft laugh. Patch smirked and wriggled around, keeping me in his arms as he walked to my house, carrying me like a baby, with my legs at his sides and my arms around his neck. He unlocked my door and walked in, laying me on my couch. My shirt had risen up slightly and he leaned down to kiss my stomach. Then up to my neck. I moaned softly as his tongue touched the skin there, he sucked and nipped at my neck for a moment before looking at me. He moved so his head was resting on mine and my face was nestled into his chest. I suddenly got an urge to kiss him and I did, letting my tongue snake out to wipe across his lips, he smiled and kissed me back.

"Angel, with Marcie, it wasn't the same…" Patch said, his voice husky.

"I know how you feel… babe." _God why does this seem so familiar? _

My hands were in his hair, and his tongue and mine were now wrestling. He groaned when I moved my hips and touched his erection. I grinded my hips against his and he groaned again, louder this time. _This has happened before…. Patch says something now…_

"Nora, why are you doing this to me? You're too hot to handle, and I can't take it," he said in a breathy voice.

_Shit…I know where this goes…_

* * *

OMFG! CLIFFY! Read Number Two and see the similarities!


End file.
